freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)
The Super Smash Strongest Battle or is a 5-part special from Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Universal Studios. This mini-series special was the prologue before Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe and Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. Plot After Rabbid Empire's defeat, with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and Mega Rangers defeated by Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O and Darkspine Magma Draggon, who were allied by President Galeem and President Dharkon. Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash will face their newest challenge: The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament! In order to have their wish fulfilled, in order to take the title of "strongest", an intense battle will unfold. Episodes # Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? # Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! # Battle3: New Enemies!? # Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? # Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! Characters Heroes * Team Legendary Super Stars ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash * ** Yamato Kazariki/Zyuoh Eagle ** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red ** Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger ** Stinger/Sasori Orange ** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou * Team Serious ** Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou ** Hyde/Gosei Blue ** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack ** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow ** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink * Team Space ** Lucky/Shishi Red Orion ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Gavan Type-G ** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan ** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed * Team Rogue ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Dark Meta Knight ** Kamen Rider Rogue ** Adagio Dazzle ** Reaper * Team Everything is Awesome ** Emmet Brickowski ** Lucy/Wyldstyle ** Benny (''The LEGO Movie) ** Sweet Mayhem ** Balthazar * Team Ninjago ** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja ** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja ** Jay Walker/Lightning Ninja ** Cole/Earth Ninja ** Zane/Ice Ninja * Team CHIMA ** Laval the Lion ** Eris the Eagle ** Gorzan the Gorrila ** Cragger the Crocodile ** Worriz the Wolf * Team Uniteam ** Unikitty ** Puppycorn ** Dr. Fox ** Hawkodile ** Richard (Unikitty!) * Team Leader ** Robin ** Gumball Watterson ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Ezra Bridger ** Kazuda Xiono * Team Royal ** Black Panther ** Shuri/Black Panther ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Royal Blue * Team Ex-Aid ** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Yakamo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger ** Masato Jin/Beet Buster ** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Team Genm ** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm/Kamen Rider Neo-Genm ** Makato Fukami/Kamen Rider Spector ** Mitsuzane Kueshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl ** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger * Team Koopa ** Bowser ** King Koopa ** President Koopa ** Paper Bowser ** Paper King Koopa * Sentai Rider All Red ** GaoRed ** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Red Falcon ** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive ** Red Turbo * Sentai Rider All Blue ** TriceraRanger ** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form ** AbareBlue ** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend ** LupinBlue * ** /Red Samurai Ranger ** /Blue Samurai Ranger ** /Pink Samurai Ranger ** /Green Samurai Ranger ** /Yellow Samurai Ranger * ** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger ** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger ** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger ** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger ** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger * Team Black RX ** Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX ** Prince of Yamato Tribe Geki/TyrannoRanger ** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Takeru/Red Mask * Team Skull ** Kamen Rider Skull ** Kamen Rider MadRogue ** Juyong Kwon/Kyoryu Red Brave ** Champ/OushiBlack ** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider * Team Black Faction ** Siegfried/Saber of Black ** Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black ** Astolfo/Rider of Black ** Vladimus III/Lancer of Black ** Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Team Red Faction ** Mordred/Saber of Red ** Karna/Lancer of Red ** Sparticus/Berserker of Red ** Semiramis/Assassin of Red ** Achilles/Rider of Red * Team Lazer ** Kiriya Kojo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ** Kamen Rider Zangestu Shin ** Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form ** Kenta Date/MegaRed ** Bouken Pink * Team Pikachu18 ** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** DanTDM ** Ruby Rose * Team True Brave ** /Kamen Rider True Brave ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Shinken Blue ** Kyoryu Gold ** Amu/Zyuoh Tiger * Team Infinite ** Zero the Jackal ** HohouSoldier ** Kamen Rider Proto-Birth ** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ** Deka Master * Team Dragons ** Genji Shimada ** Hanzo Shimada ** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** RyuuCommander ** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Hunter Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) * Team Weird ** Mordecai ** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red ** Brody Romero/Ninja Steel Red ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger * Team K. Rool ** King K. Rool ** Black Hat ** Hit (Dragon Ball Series) ** Juri Han ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Team Cool ** Scott Green ** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black ** Sechang Kim/Kyoryu Blue Brave ** Hi-Five Ghost ** Vignette Valencia * Team All Wondercolt ** Bulk Biceps ** Thunderbass ** Mystery Mint ** Curly Winds ** Watermelody * Team All Shadowbolt ** Neon Lights ** Peacock Plume ** Sunny Flare ** Garden Grove ** Indigo Zap * Team Vehicle ** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou ** Go-On Blue ** Kamen Rider Sangou ** Yellow Racer ** Sugarcoat * Team Acrobat ** Sasuke/NinjaRed ** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue ** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green ** /Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form ** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack * Team Land, Sea, Air ** /Red Wind Ranger ** /Blue Wind Ranger ** /Yellow Wind Ranger ** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger ** /Blue Wild Force Ranger * Team Martial Arts ** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form ** Yugo Ogami ** GoYellow ** ToQ 7gou ** Dexter (Bratz (live action 2007 film)) * Team Swordsman ** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave ** Nero Claudius/Saber ** Erza Scarlet ** North Bridge ** Zoe Star Pink * Team Gunman ** Jesse McCree ** Captain Rex ** Commander Cody ** Esbern ** Widowmaker * Team Archer ** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf ** Chiron/Archer of Black ** Atalanta/Archer of Red ** Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke ** Robin Hood/Archer * Team Speed ** Red Racer ** GoBlue ** Black Turbo ** Kamen Rider Mach ** Go-On Yellow * Team Flying ** Red Hawk ** Raptor 283/WashiPink ** Gilda ** Silver Hawk ** Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form * Team Big Eater ** /KajikiYellow ** Abare Red ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Elfman Strauss ** Toriko * Team Brain ** Dexter ** ToQ 2gou ** Kamen Rider Icarus ** TimeGreen ** /HebitsukaiSilver * Team Gilded ** Go-On Gold ** Kamen Rider Odin ** Golden Hazel ** Gilgamesh/Archer ** MagiShine * Team Black Warriors ** Gamerpen ** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green ** /Zyuoh TheWorld ** Black Lightning ** James Rhodes/War Machine * Team Pink Warriors ** Kamen Rider Decade ** OhPink ** Kamen Rider Raia ** Momoninger ** GokaiPink * Team Water Warriors ** Aqua Blossom ** Nya Smith/Water Ninja ** Korra ** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue ** Juvia Locksear * Team Extra Warriors ** Bud/Zyuoh Bird ** ToQ 6gou ** WolzardFire ** GekiViolet ** Kamen Rider Yongou * Team Scientist ** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain ** Susan Test ** Mary Test ** Tucker Folley ** Sandy Cheeks * Team Police ** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black ** Aoi Kiriya ** /Space Sheriff Gavan ** /Draft Redder ** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel * Team Sports ** Cloudy Kicks ** Tennis Match ** Heath Burns ** /Sky Ninja Shrukienger ** /Spade Ace * Team Curveball ** Signalman ** Ninjaman ** Big One ** VRV Master ** Soos Ramirez * Team Super Strong ** Heihachi Mishima ** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger ** Leatherhead ** Rocksteady ** Kymraw * Team Animal Lover ** Starlight ** Asuka Kazama ** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster ** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya ** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink * Team Frivolous ** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** GokaiGreen ** Megan Williams ** Captain Toad ** Lemon Zest * Team Refreshing ** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen ** Bebop ** Discord ** Eina Tulle ** Ais Wallenstien * Team International ** Ragamuffin ** Amy Yuzuki/Kyoryu Pink ** Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga ** Jiraiya/Ninja Black ** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France * Team Support ** Fugitoid ** ** Phantom Dino Ranger ** Gwayne ** Mathis * Ultimate Sentai Team ** Hyper Go-On Red ** Legend MagiRed ** Super Geki Red ** Red Buster Powered Custom ** Ultra Gosei Red * Ultimate Rider Team ** Kamen Rider Blade King Form ** Kamen Rider Hibiki Armored Form ** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ** Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form ** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Others * Team Mario and Sonic ** Link ** Kirby ** Pikachu ** Donkey Kong ** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus ** Fox McCloud ** Yoshi ** Captain Falcon ** Jigglypuff ** Ness ** Luigi ** Princess Peach ** Princess Zelda ** Shiek ** Mr. Game & Watch ** Dr. Mario ** Marth ** Roy ** Young Link ** Falco Lombardi ** Ganondorf ** Pichu ** Ice Climbers *** Popo *** Nana ** Pichu ** Mewtwo ** Meta Knight ** Pit ** Wario ** Ike ** Lucas ** Pokémon Trainer Red *** Charizard *** Ivysaur *** Squirtle ** King Dedede ** Diddy Kong ** Toon Link ** Solid Snake ** Olimar ** R.O.B. ** Lucario ** Wolf O'Donnel ** Villager ** Mega Man ** Wii Fit Trainer ** Little Mac ** Rosalina and Luma ** Greninja/Ash-Greninja ** Lucina ** Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) ** Mii Fighters *** Mii Brawler *** Mii Swordfighter *** Mii Gunner ** Palutena ** Dark Pit ** Pac-Man ** Shulk ** Duck Hunt Duo ** Bowser Jr. ** Kooplings *** Larry Koopa *** Morton Koopa Jr. *** Wendy O. Koopa *** Roy Koopa *** Iggy Koopa *** Ludwig von Koopa ** Ryu/Ryu Ranger ** Bayonetta ** Cloud Strife ** Corrin ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Princess Daisy ** Ridley ** Simon Belmont ** Ritcher Belmont ** Chrom ** Dark Samus ** King K. Rool ** Ken Masters ** Incineroar ** Piranha Plant ** Ren Ayamiya/Joker ** Luminary ** Erdrick ** Solo ** Eight ** Banjo-Kazooie * Mysticons ** Arkayna Goodfey ** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid ** Piper Willowbrook * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Rachet ** Prowl ** Arcee ** Drift ** Dinobots *** Grimlock * Equestria Ninjas ** Princess Twilight Sparkle ** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Sunset Shimmer ** Sonata Dusk ** Trixie Lulamoon ** Starlight Glimmer ** Juniper Montage ** Sandalwood ** Micro Chips ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Casey Jones ** April O'Neil ** Shinigami ** Karai ** Tiger Claw ** Patrick Star ** Sly Cooper ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** The Ghostly Trio *** Fatso *** Stinky *** Stretch ** The Boo Brothers *** Freako *** Meako *** Shreakors ** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger * Overwatch Agents ** Lena "Tracer" Oxton * Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man * Legendary Rangers ** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger ** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger ** /Ranger Operative Series Red ** /Gold Samurai Ranger ** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow ** ** /Super Megaforce Silver * Kamen Riders ** Kamen Rider Ichigo ** Kamen Rider Nigo ** Kamen Rider V3 ** Riderman ** Kamen Rider Para-DX ** Kamen Rider Poppy ** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Geiz ** Kamen Rider Woz ** Kamen Rider Shinobi ** Kamen Rider Quiz ** Kamen Rider Kikai * Super Sentai ** AkaRanger * Space Squad ** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya ** Juspion ** Naoto Tamura/Jiban ** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire ** Janperson ** Show Narumi/Blue Swat ** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet ** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto ** Ryouma/GingaRed ** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash ** Lou/Pink Flash ** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue ** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Neo Cross-Z ** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild ** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) * Team Kingdom Hearts ** Riku ** Kairi ** Axel ** King Mickey Mouse ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Aqua ** Mezma ** Cupcake Slash ** Medusa * Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Rabbid Peach ** Rabbid Yoshi ** Rabbid Toad ** Beep-O ** Spawny ** Rabbid Wario ** Rabbid Waluigi ** Rabbid Daisy ** Rabbid Rosalina ** Rabbid Pauline ** Rabbid Kong ** Rabbid Kirby ** Rabbid Inkling Girl ** Rabbid Inkling Boy ** Rabbid Villager ** Rabbid Falcon ** Rabbid Pichu ** Rabbid Greninja ** Rabbid Lucario ** Rabbid Incineroar ** Rabbid Jigglypuff ** Rabbid Pac-Man ** Rabbid Dedede ** Rabbid Isabelle ** Rabbid Snake ** Rabbid Mac ** Rabbid Mega Man ** Rabbid Game & Watch ** Rabbid Geno ** Rabbid Meta Knight ** Rabbid Funky ** Rabbid Dixie ** Rabbid Diddy ** Rabbid Rool ** Rabbid R.O.B. ** Rabbid Ashley ** Rabbid Ice Climbers ** Rabbid Fox ** Rabbid Falco ** Rabbid Wolf ** Rabbid Samus ** Rabbid Ridley ** Rabbid Trainer ** Rabbid Zelda ** Rabbid Link ** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette ** Rabbid Pikachu ** Rabbid Young Link ** Rabbid Toon Link ** Rabbid Shiek ** Rabbid Ganondorf ** Rabbid Rayman ** Rabbid Lucina ** Rabbid Marth ** Rabbid Ike ** Rabbid Roy ** Rabbid Chrom ** Rabbid Robin ** Rabbid Corrin ** Rabbid Bayonetta ** Rabbid Ryu ** Rabbid Ken ** Rabbid Simon ** Rabbid Richter ** Rabbid Cloud ** Rabbid Joker ** Rabbid Luminary ** Rabbid Edrick ** Rabbid Solo ** Rabbid Eight ** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie ** Rabbid Mewtwo ** Rabbid Lucario ** Rabbid Fox ** Rabbid Falco ** Rabbid Wolf ** Rabbid Olimar ** Rabbid Greninja ** Rabbid Incineroar ** Rabbid Dr. Mario ** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo ** Rabbid Mii Brawler ** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter ** Rabbid Mii Gunner ** Rabbid Dark Pit ** Rabbid Dark Samus ** Rabbid Ness ** Rabbid Shiek ** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus ** Rabbid Lucas ** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer ** Rabbid Palutena ** Rabbid Bowser Jr. ** Rabbid Larry Koopa ** Rabbid Iggy Koopa ** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. ** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa ** Rabbid Roy Koopa ** Rabbid Lemmy Koopa ** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa ** Bwario ** Bwaluigi ** Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Tails ** Rabbid Amy ** Rabbid Knuckle ** Rabbid Shadow ** Paper Rabbid Peach ** Paper Rabbid Luigi ** Paper Spawny ** Paper Rabbid Mario ** Paper Rabbid Yoshi ** Paper Beep-O ** Rabbid Rouge ** Rabbid E-123 Omega ** Rabbid Silver ** Rabbid Blaze ** Rabbid Vector ** Rabbid Charmy ** Rabbid Espio ** Bwadow ** Bwarouge ** Luddy Von Bwah ** Iggle ** Roi ** Mort ** Lare Lare ** Wendle ** Lemmster ** Rabbid Mona ** Rabbid Classic Sonic ** Rabbid Classic Tails ** Rabbid Classic Knuckles ** Rabbid Classic Vector ** Rabbid Classic Charmy ** Rabbid Classic Espio ** Pirabbid Plant * And Introducing... ** Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Deputy Badgerclops *** Deputy Adorabat ** Team Reiwa Kamen Rider *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Ryutaro Okada/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Hiroe Igeta/Kamen Rider Valkyrie Allies * Ritla * Indiana Rave * Megatron * Sieg * Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler * Shirou Tokisada Kotomine Amakusa/Ruler * Gordes Muslik * ScribbleCop * MetalBeard * Mecha Natsu Dragneel/Ghast Kaijin/Kamen Rider Burning Dragon * Monster High Crew ** Frankie Stein * Ever After High Crew ** Apple White ** Raven Queen * Kieran Valentine * Avicebron/Caster of Black * Dr. Rabbit * Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Lord Drakkend * Zak * Zoe * Rabbid Trio * Rigby * Duncan Rosenblatt * Raven * Doomfist * Secur-X * Lapinibernatus * Professor Mad Rabbid * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 * Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid * Mad Rabbidroids Villains * Dr. Galaga/Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O * Dark Wallflower Blush/Another Zangetsu * Mecha Red Samurai Ranger * Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger * Dark Mega Ranger * Darkspine Magma Dragoon/Another Ryuki (Mirror World) * Sea Gorgon/Another Ryuga (Mirror World) * New Blood Tribe ** Gohan of the Darkness/Kamen Rider Lost Build ** President Galeem/Another Kiva ** President Dharkon/Another Diend ** Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia/Lost Stalk * Army of the Revived ** Lord Drakkon ** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle (alive) ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Midnight Rogue (deceased) ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Dreadlord/Kamen Rider Dark Rogue ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build (deceased) ** Lord Draven ** Strike ** Snide ** Genis ** Ackdos Gill ** Kamen Rider Gold Drive ** Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive ** Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ** Ultron-Sigma ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z ** Megahex ** Rob/Dr. Wrecker/Kamen Rider Evil X ** Master Frown/Kamen Rider Dark Woz R ** Brock (Unikitty!)/Kamen Rider Dark Woz B ** Brittney Biskit/Kamen Rider Dark Woz Y ** Whittney Biskit/Kamen Rider Dark Woz P * Combatants ** Darkspine Magma Dragoon Clones ** Daleks ** Primids ** Shocker Soldiers ** Destron Soldiers ** Chaps ** Masquerade Dopants ** Waste Yummies ** Stardust Ninja Dustards ** Ghouls ** Elementary Inves ** Low-Class Roidmudes ** Gamma Commandos ** Bugster Combatants ** Guardian *** Hard Guardian ** Buglars ** Zomira ** Combatant Kuros ** Jukkarage ** Moebas ** XBorgs *** Bruisers *** Royal Guards Quotes , also known as Kamen Rider Baron gave him his Royal Banana Keyblade!? (Blueberry Cake: Uh, yeah. That's what I really meant. Also, my friend Aria Blaze who used to be the Champion of the Nether and now, she is a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom. They got their quirks, you know. nervously)|Ritla introduces herself to the Unified Heroes}} }} Songs Opening * by NoB Inserts * Catchy Song by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay * Shenanigans by Peter Rida Michail and Khary Payton * by Kamen Rider Girls feat. RIDER CHIPS Ending * Desiŕ by GARNiDELiA Trivia * The Memory Stone is a dark part of Wallflower Blush's heart. * It is revealed that Beast Boy can not eat Shrimps and Prime Rib because he's a vegetarian. * It is revealed that Zerowing is Zenowing's cousin and Principal Cadance's old friend. * Equestria Ninjas needs Zerowing as the mentor of the Equestria Ninjas. * Proto R.I.C. and Zerowing joining the Equestria Ninjas, as a new robotic canine asset and a new mentor. Gallery SSSB V Ticket.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket Di4MndSUcAAIW O.jpg|Ritla Sp ep1 0.jpg|Metal 4 Gem.jpg|Gem D1EFV0cU8AAKsCx.jpg|Lost Stalk Krbuild legendmatch baron fandesign by dynamotom-dbsla8w.png|Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form demon_wallflower_blush_by_legendary_spider_dcwla9p-pre.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush D2F2ZChUkAAMDth.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush's Another Zangetsu Watch Dark phantom.png|Dark Wallflower Blush's Dark Phantom Keyblade KRZiO-Build_RabbitTank_Hazard_Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch Dmz9sr7UYAAZQtG.jpg|Zion's Cross-Z Build Ridewatch KREA-Taurus Energy Item.png|Zion's Taurus Energy Item Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade d7x12iq-782e7e96-611b-411f-9116-ae8ed5762882.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon and his clones 1000132940_9-440x440.jpg|Fake Zi-O's Another Ryuga Watch 1e6a3780.jpg|Takaharu teaches Sora how he uses his elbow and two fingers in a shape of a butt Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing 70996511 p2 master1200.jpg|Zerowing's Shark Saber D938jez-3ba61ff9-2a7f-425e-814f-84cc9f108b81.jpg|Shark Charger Kyoryu cobalt by kamenriderpegasus d938jcy-fullview.jpg|Dino Charge Shark Ranger Kyoryu cobalt carnival by kamenriderpegasus d938jc6-pre.jpg|Shark Super Charge Shark Ranger C1DrLfsUQAA3291.jpg|Fate/Grand Order Gashat Cupcake_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd0o70k-pre.png|Cupcake Slash Another para dx ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcqnlcf.png|Cupcake Slash's Another Para-DX Ridewatch Medusa_join_organization_xlll_by_gamerpen_dd1l4aq-pre.png|Medusa KRZiO-Cronus_Ridewatch.png|Medusa's Cronus Ridewatch 73839782 p0 master1200.jpg|President Galeem's Another Kiva Watch 73483062 p0.jpg|Another Kiva 73861111 p0 master1200.jpg|President Dharkon's Another Diend Watch Dimensions in danger turbo coin by silvertiger2015-dclgeun.jpg|"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" D7jvf0b-3b60d994-9abf-481e-8550-200a69fa8bf1.png|Future Omega Ranger Key 034d2d8884ee7eeb65962b1e8c3cc9c1.jpg|Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger Key Dcypvwh-97f78ff2-f381-4d15-8eea-74715beb157c.png|Mighty Olympic X Gashat Kh dx gashat by shirokuhakudo db7y7zs-fullview.png|Kingdom Hearts DX Gashat Dc4ziqu-60ead057-4af8-4f0a-b6c5-f5d5ff015f28.png|Fate/stay night Gashat Halo gashat by wizofwonders dbjhl7s-fullview.png|Halo Gashat Dbpbalx-4c5d23a8-fdd1-4bc5-ba70-1016671e85a0.png|Crazy Taxi Gashat Space channel 5 gashat by wizofwonders dbol2gc-pre.png|Space Channel 5 Gashat Prs-darkred.png|Mecha Red Samurai Ranger Bluedark.jpg|Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger Gokai killer.jpg|Dark Mega Ranger Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Dark Mega Saber SpongeBob animation by Tim Prendergast.gif|SpongeBob's Eager Face from Band Geeks Chinomanako.jpg|Sea Gorgon, the Last Remaining Nighlok Dbjgcuw-ef0d297a-7954-497e-9d85-a68fc8d4003e.png|Super Mario Gashat Luigi s mansion gashat by wizofwonders dbol2fb-pre.png|Luigi's Mansion Gashat esbern_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd4hasl-fullview.png|Esbern Gamerpen join organization xiii by gamerpen dd4lzdo-pre.png|Gamerpen Cross z charge ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcpr4y4.png|Gamerpen's Cross-Z Charge Ridewatch D5zpNVLUEAIvgCO.jpg|Darkspine Magma Dragoon's Another Ryuki Watch (Mirror World version) and Sea Gorgon's Another Ryuga Watch (Mirror World version) Ya2fcx4ynow01.jpg|Mordecai's Infinity Power Glove Gokai-redgold.png|Super Mega Red Gold Mode ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode Proo-pinkdefender.jpg|Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis Zecter StrangeTeam.jpg| Team_Ex-Aid_from_Magazine.png|Team Ex-Aid Team_Genm.jpg|Team Genm Clarence K9.jpg|Proto R.I.C. Zero-One Ridewatch.jpg|Zero-One Ridewatch EAFxEuVUYAAbcId.jpg|Vulcan Ridewatch EAFxEuVUwAEVq-j.jpg|Valkyrie Ridewatch D 03GuiU0AA-hTn.jpg|Dragreder Progrise Key D vds7cVUAAmsXX.jpg|Kick Hopper Progrise Key Deluxe Astro Galactic Megazord- Megaship Mode front .JPG.jpg|Astro Galactic Megaship Custom master s laser screwdriver by sanholo80 d9me2if-pre.jpg|Deputy Adorabat's Laser Screwdriver Shrimps and Prime Rib.jpg|Shrimps and Prime Rib Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)